


The summer that ended the darkness

by Smolsymphony



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Road Trip, SO MUCH FLUFF, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolsymphony/pseuds/Smolsymphony
Summary: AU Jasie fic based off  @jadenolastname twitter/Instagram AULink: https://twitter.com/jadenolastname/status/1248604582495653888?s=21——————Jade and Josie need to get away from the school after everything, so they go on a road trip where their bond grows even more.
Relationships: Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	The summer that ended the darkness

The whole school year had been hell, Josie was possessed by dark magic after being the subject of multiple manipulations and Jade being locked in a repetitive hell of the Saltzman twins' making, along with a little help from Bonnie Bennett, a place meant only to entrap their psychotic uncle, not a bunch of troubled students who had made a mistake, much like Jade herself, the discovery of finding out she was a ripper and shutting off her humanity sentencing her to ten long years sealed away in a Prison World with no hope of escape. Those years of pent up emotions all mixing together to make a cocktail of sadness and guilt that made both girls nauseous every time they saw or heard someone call them killer, murderer, ripper, or the possessed twin, or any of the other labels that had been slapped on them..

For Josie, it felt as though salt was being rubbed into the wound every time she would see her sister surrounded by the witches that were suddenly her friends. The same witches that would avoid Josie as though she had the plague. She couldn't blame them. She couldn't blame anyone that was scared of her: in her mind, she deserved it. 

Jade's salt came in the form of Wendy acting as if Jade didn't exist. Sure, she understood why, but she also wished more that the one person that knew exactly what the Prison World was would at least still acknowledge her existence. However, despite that, Jade still had a lot of things to do from training herself to be around blood without letting it get the better of her to learning self-control, along with a few years of homework to catch up on, the vampire was kept busy.

Together, the two shattered souls worked to make amends with the school and their own conscience. It wasn't till the second semester that Jade and Josie started talking again. Being put in a science class together, the two found themselves gravitating towards each other without a second thought.

It started off small, exchanging room numbers in case one needed the notes of another. That moved to them hanging out at the library at least three times per week, partly to study and partly to just hang and unwind. Eventually Jade would wait for Josie outside her dorm every morning and walk her back every afternoon, sometimes the two slipping away towards the Old Mill or the woods. There they would just talk, share music, or even thoughts of books. Many times they would come very close to kissing outside of Josie's dorm until Lizzies screams from down the hall or inside the house caused them to pull away with flushed faces and shy smiles.

Eventually both girls worked up the nerve to ask the other one out, both of them blurting out something along the lines of “I would like it if you would go on a date with me” at the same time. Bursting out into soft giggles, they both agreed that Jade would be the first to plan a date and then Josie would take a turn.

Months later, school was finally over. Most leaving for the summer, going home to spend time with their families or to travel far and wide. Unlike last term, Lizzie opted to stay behind to spend time with their father and the new friends she had made after her fake funeral, albeit Josie had a strong, sneaking suspicion that she was also staying behind for Hope, so the tribrid didn't feel as alone as she probably usually did, but Jade had other plans. Just a month before summer started, Jade practically begged Dr. Saltzman for permission to take Josie out of town for the summer. She used everything that happened as a valid excuse for the both to leave for a bit and just find a new escape.

After a lot of consideration, he finally gave Jade the green light. The smile that had formed on her lips when he agreed could only compare to the smile she had when Josie agreed to be her girlfriend. Using her vamp speed, Jade made her way to Josie, who was outside with the Super Squad. Without thinking about it, Jade picked Josie up by her waist and spun her around (at a safe speed) before letting her back on her feet as she explained her excitement. Warmth filled Josie, only to be filled with dread of the planning.

A few days later, Josie woke up with her sister shaking her awake, a hand moving her from side to side. It was early, too early for her summer-ready-body, but then, there was a gentle but loud knock on her door. Standing up slowly, the brunette found her very happy vampire girlfriend. A confused look over her features caused Jade's grin to grow even wider.

“Hurry up and get dressed, I have the car all packed up already.”

“W-what? Jade, we haven't even finished planning — and it's 7:00am!”

“Psh it’s fine! Come on, we have an adventure to chase. Besides, your dad already gave us the green light and I want to leave before he changes his mind.” The vampire waved her hand with little care. She was too excited to worry about the small details. 

“Fine, fine. Let me get packed and ready,” Josie huffed, annoyed at the hour Jade had woken her until her excitement began to overtaken her mostly superficial annoyance. The sight of her overly excited girlfriend also helped her mood as Jade sped away and Josie started packing a bag.

𝒅𝒓_𝒂𝒄𝒖𝒍𝒂 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒂 𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒕𝒐: 𝒔𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒍’𝒔 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒎𝒎𝒆𝒓! #𝒃𝒚𝒆𝒃𝒚𝒆 …𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆

*

Three hours later and the two found themselves parked at a beach, the area Jade found was less populated than the main area and the two jumped out of the car racing to the water, the the vampire letting her witch girlfriend enter the water first, a loud and playful scream coming from Josie as the cold water came in contact with her warm skin. Jade laughed while laying out their towels and other supplies. As soon as she finished, she made her way into the water, splashing Josie with a laugh. 

“Jade!” she yelped, returning the splash.  
“Hey! You have to actually sink into the water or you’re going to be cold the whole time, I'm just helping!” the vampire defended herself with her hands up in surrender right before taking her own advice and sinking into the water before popping up behind Josie. Her arms wrapped around her waist, warm lips pressing against a tan cheek. 

“You're such a brat,” the witch laughed, sinking into her girlfriends warm arms, “but you’re my brat and I love it.”

Jade's eyes lit up just as they always did every time Josie laughed or smiled at her, it was like she was suddenly human again. Almost like everyone she hurt and everyone that ever hurt her never existed, times like those it was just her and the brunette who managed to return her humanity. Together, they stayed in the water for a while, playing and floating around till they both grew hungry and tired. Picking everything up, they both made their way back to the car and towards a hotel where they could get a room quickly get a room and shower.

𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒖𝒔𝒂 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒂 𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒕𝒐: 3 𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 12 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒖𝒕𝒆𝒔 𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒓... @𝒅𝒓_𝒂𝒄𝒖𝒍𝒂 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑰 𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒆 𝒊𝒕!!! #𝒓𝒐𝒂𝒅𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒑 #𝒗𝒊𝒓𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒂𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉...𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆

*

Using fake IDs and Josie’s card, which was for emergencies, so she made sure to send her dad a text so he would be aware, the two supernatural teens made their way into the fancy hotel room. Jade dropped onto the bed first, tired from being up before dawn and driving the whole way plus the swimming. Meanwhile, Josie hopped into the shower, scrubbing all the sand and salt from her body before leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. 

The sight almost caused Jade’s jaw to touch the floor, her eyes as wide and wide as plates,, stutters and sputters coming from her as her brain started malfunctioning. Giggling softly, Josie approached the shocked vampire, her hand softly cupping her chin to close her mouth before pecking her lips.

“Stop staring and go shower, we can rest for a little after before we go exploring,” she whispered against her lips, but Jade had different plans. Her arm wrapping around Josie's waist and pulling her into another deeper kiss. It didn’t take long for the kiss to break, Josie blaming her grin while Jade blamed the horrible annoyance the salt on her skin was causing. With soft smiles, Jade locked herself in the bathroom for a much needed shower while Josie got changed and pulled out some snacks.

As soon as Jade finished getting into clean clothes, the two laid on the bed, tangled in each other as a movie played in the background. Jade's head laid comfortably on Josie's shoulder and her green-blue eyes slowly closed, her exhaustion taking over. Josie followed shortly after. 

By the time they woke up, it was almost 11:00am the next day. Quickly, they got ready, wanting to make the most of their time, Josie by changing and doing her hair while Jade threw on a random set of clothes and sucked on a blood bag. When all that was done, hand in hand, they walked across the street to a breakfast restaurant and enjoyed their day. It wasn’t until night that they decided to go to the carnival. The crisp summer air gave them energy to walk around to all the rides, saving the tall swings for last. There, Josie took hundreds of pictures, her favorite being a blur of Jade where the dirty blonde was turning to smile at her. Right after she took that picture, Josie could feel her stomach fill with butterflies that only Penelope had been able to create before.

At that moment, up in the air, with wind blowing her hair back and her legs trembling slightly from her miniature fear of heights, the siphoner witch felt like herself again. With the world beneath them, too far for the monsters in her mind to reach and all traces of her darker self and all the horrible things she had done just seemed to disappear. There, with Jade, she was Josie. Just Josie, not Lizzie’s twin, not the Dark Lord, not a supernatural creature holding a school size secret from the rest of the world. The void left by Penelope vanishing, along with everything that had been stressing her out for years. 

As soon as the ride ended, the witch threw herself into Jade’s arms, her own wrapping around her neck and tugged her into a sweet, love-filled kiss. It was too soon to say those three words, but the kiss told the vampire everything she needed to know.

𝒅𝒓_𝒂𝒄𝒖𝒍𝒂 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒂 𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒕𝒐: 𝑱𝒐𝒛𝒆’𝒔 𝒆𝒑𝒊𝒄 𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒕𝒐𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒑𝒉𝒚 𝒔𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒔. @𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒖𝒔𝒂 #𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒗𝒂𝒍𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 #𝒗𝒊𝒓𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒂𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉...𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆

*

Hours later, they got back to the hotel, stomach filled with junk food from the carnival, chests warm with fun and laughter. It didn’t take long for their laughter to die down, sleep taking over as they cuddled together in the hotel bed with soft smiles plastered on each other's face.

Jade was the first to wake up, creeping out of bed and into the bathroom where she started brushing her teeth while checking her phone. Chuckling, she took a picture and quickly uploaded it to her instagram, glancing at the comments from her last post before setting her phone down on its charger and throwing herself in the shower.

𝒅𝒓_𝒂𝒄𝒖𝒍𝒂 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒂 𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒕𝒐: 𝑸𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏: 𝑾𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒗𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒊𝒓𝒆 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌 𝒖𝒑 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒐𝒚𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅?

Halfway through Jade’s shower, Josie woke up. She grabbed her phone, the new photo notification being the first thing to catch her eye. With a soft smile, she opened instagram and replied to Jade’s post.

𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒖𝒔𝒂 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒏 𝒅𝒓_𝒂𝒄𝒖𝒍𝒂’𝒔 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒕: 𝑩𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒚𝒑𝒆.

*

By the time Jade finished, Josie had prepared food for the two of them. Eating breakfast together while planning the rest of their time away from the school, they decided on a festival-like concert that was happening that night, only a few streets away from the beach and a small admission fee. Once they finished their food and the plan, Josie jumped in the shower while Jade set up a movie so they could rest for the day and stay up late at the concert.

They left the hotel room a few hours before sunset, enjoying the sun and the town during the day. First, it was to learn the layout and to avoid getting lost, then it became all about each other and the beauty of the town they were in currently

𝒅𝒓_𝒂𝒄𝒖𝒍𝒂 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒂 𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒕𝒐: 𝑩𝒆𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈. @𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒖𝒔𝒂

*

Eventually they made their way towards the crowd of people that were talking, dancing and even eating. While the scent of weed was almost overpowering, the two just grinned at each other and walked around.

At some point, Jade felt her stomach growl, and Josie got a small bucket of fries for the two. After, they continued to walk around, jamming out the music and actually dancing at some point. The music and the warmth of being around so many happy people gave Jade a sense of her old self, the teen she was before she was turned, before the horrible night where she died and resurrected as a bloodthirsty creature she thought only to exist in fiction. All of that was gone, it was just the real her, along with her breathtaking girlfriend, enjoying their summer like every other teen at the concert, the normalcy something she’d been starved of for so long.

𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒖𝒔𝒂 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒂 𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒕𝒐: 𝑩𝒆𝒔𝒕. 𝑺𝒖𝒎𝒎𝒆𝒓. 𝑬𝒗𝒆𝒓...𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆  
𝒅𝒓_𝒂𝒄𝒖𝒍𝒂 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒏 𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒖𝒔𝒂’𝒔 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒕: 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒔 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒚 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕.

*

At 3:00am, Josie’s feet started to hurt and people were sober enough to start making their way home, so the two girls did as well. Halfway through they realized they had been walking the wrong way and Josie’s pout grew significantly. Unable to deal with the cuteness, Jade kissed her pout away before picking her up and speeding into a secluded alleyway next to their hotel.

That night, Josie called Lizzie to tell her about everything they had done while Jade changed into pajamas and snuggled behind her. The blonde squealed from her side of the phone, laughing every time Josie mentioned something cute or her voice became soft and what she described as mushy, though it didn’t take long for her to make a sex joke.

“Jade, I swear if my twin comes back with a sex glow or something like that, I will hex you!” she called through the phone with a laugh, a second laugh coming from Lizzie’s end as well.

“Lizzie! Wait, was that Hope? What are you doing with Hope at 3:00am?” a blushing Josie asked while Jade just grinned, kissing her cheek and neck, mostly causing Josie to blush and giggle even more.

“I, um. I missed you, so I asked Hope if she could sleep over... And she said yes so we just finished a movie when you called,” the blonde twin replied with a shy voice. Josie knew better than to believe that voice, but she let it go since it was late and she couldn’t prove anything.

“Okay, well, I am super tired, I'll let you go and talk to you tomorrow. Take care of dad, love you, sis,” she whispered into the phone, Lizzie returning the “love you” and “goodnight” before the two hung up and Jade pushed herself up on her elbow. 

“Guess I'm no longer allowed to corrupt you,” she mumbled, her voice teasing in manner as she leaned down and connected their lips in yet another soft kiss. The kiss held no lust, just soft and pure adoration.

“Mmm, guess I have to stay pure for a little longer,” Josie laughed softly, her brown eyes opening to meet blue hues filled with care and admiration. “Now go to sleep, we need rest,” she whispered.

The vampire nodded, letting her body drop back down and pull Josie’s closer by her waist. In less than ten minutes, the two were peacefully asleep. Today had marked their third day of summer vacation, and they were as happy as can be.

The next morning Josie refused to get out of bed, still tired from the night before. Jade, trying to be the best girlfriend ever, bribed the siphoner out with breakfast before planning a day of relaxation by the hotel pool. Josie reluctantly agreed after Jade promised they could return to the room in a few hours and cuddle more. After a very slow process of getting bathing suits on and packing bags of towels with hidden chips and sodas, Jade was finally able to drag Josie out to the pool. 

“How do you come to a pool with a jean jacket?” the vampire asked her witchy girlfriend with a very amused tone. Josie pouted and let her arms fall to her side after a light shrug. 

“I’m cold,” she grumbled, her lower lip sticking out with a deeper pout.

“You’ll warm up in the sun, come on,” Jade laughed softly, all encouragement, taking her hand and pulling Josie next to her. Her arm let go of Josie’s hand and wrapped around her waist. A few pecks on her pouty lips followed by some on her cheeks caused Josie’s mood to brighten up, her lips twisting up in a soft smile.

Soon enough they were laying down outside, the sun warming them up while their drinks kept them fresh. Josie took off her jacket after only ten minutes, a yellow bathing suit was hiding underneath. Jade’s eyes lit up at the sight, a dark corner of her mind telling her to worship Josie, but Jade already had plans. Giving Josie her best pout, the dirty blonde begged Josie to take a swim with her. At first the brunette shook her head, saying something about her hair and the chlorine in the water. Unfortunately for her, Jade was persistent.

“Please, please, please. We can do anything you want tonight,” as if she wouldn’t do anything Josie wanted to do already,” come on! It can be fun and I know your burning up now. The water looks so nice,” she pleaded, blue eyes turning into puppy dog eyes. Finally, the siphoner gave in with a grumble and a nod.

“Fine, but you have to give me a piggyback ride to the hotel room,” she laughed softly, the sight of Jade’s eyes lighting up with excitement making her chest warm up again.

𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒖𝒔𝒂 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒂 𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒕𝒐: 🌞 🌞 🌞...𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆

*

A few hours later, Jade noticed Josie holding back a yawn. Quickly jumping out the pool to where they left their things, she checked the time and started picking up their things while Josie dried up as much as she could.

“Is everything okay?” Josie voiced her concern, brown eyes watching her girlfriend move quickly. Looking up, Jade grinned and nodded.

“Yeah, I just remembered that you have to eat and I promised to cuddle the rest of the day after we swam,” she chuckled, dropping the bags and slipping her arms around Josie’s waist. The witch laughed softly at how close they were until she connected their lips in a short and sweet kiss. Jade pouted when Josie broke the kiss but Josie smirked and shook her head.

“You owe me a piggyback ride, babe,” she mumbled, Jade’s eyes widening with surprise that the brunette remembered. A soft laugh left Josie as she watched Jade pull back and turn for her. Gentle hands holding on to her shoulders, Josie pushed off the ground and jumped on to Jade’s back. Quickly, Jade wrapped her arms around Josie’s thigh, pushing her up before leaning down to let the witch grab their poolside bags.

Laughs came from them both. With her vampire strength, Jade struggles little to none while carrying a yawning and giggling Josie all the way to their hotel room. Throughout the walk, Josie peppered kisses over Jade’s. Most were soft, almost just whispers of a peck. While others, the ones that landed on Jade’s jawline and neck, were bigger. Those consisted of light sucking, and nibbling. A groan left Jade’s lips at the feeling of Joise nibbling a mark onto her pearly white neck, lucky they were alone in the elevator or else Jade would have been blushing up a storm. 

The vampire only let Josie back down when she was in front of the bed, giving the brunette something soft to land on. When she turned around she saw her girlfriend's lip in a deep pout which caused her to frown.

“Joze? What's wrong?” her voice sounded panicked, worried she’d done something wrong or even hurt Josie while carrying her.

“You’re dumb healing ablity that's not actually dumb. I’m really glad you won't die on me the way a human would, but... I can’t… leave marks,” her tone shifted from annoyed to panicked to shy, and Jade could have sworn her heart almost exploded.

“Aw, I’m sorry, baby. I wouldn’t be mad if you could leave marks,” Jade chuckled, relief flooding her system while she kneeled in front of the brunette. Slowly, she leaned in to kiss her pout away, starting it off slow. Josie’s hand moved into Jade’s messy hair while the vampire held on to her waist. Rapidly the kiss turned heated, the witch pulling Jade on top of her as she leaned back. Biting Josie’s bottom lip gently, Jade pulled back causing Josie to whine. Both were out of breath, cheeks flushed red but lips twisted into soft smiles.

“I’ll forgive you… for more of those kisses,” Josie grinned playfully. Her hands tugging Jade’s hair lightly.

“Oh, really? Well, that’s an offer I can’t say no too,” she chuckled, leaning down to connect their lips once again. They stayed like that for a few minutes, lips moving in sync with bruising force. Soon, craving more contact, Josie wrapped her legs around Jade’s waist, surprising her enough to roll them both over, her knees landing on each side of her girlfriend’s waist. Breaking the kiss, Josie smirked down to Jade, who’s hands had lowered to her thighs after they flipped. 

“You owe me cuddles and movies,” she whispered, pecking Jade’s lips before rolling off her and jumping off the bed. The dirty blonde slowly pushed herself up on the bed, still breathless from their make out, eyes watching Josie move around as she gathered her sleepwear and skipped into the bathroom. The witch stopped in front of the door and winked at Jade before closing the door behind her. Eyes of blue-green watched as her form disappeared into the hotel bathroom before she fell back onto the bed with a loud groan.

“Oh, and I want to watch Harry Potter!” Josie called from the bathroom, her voice filled with amusement, Jade knew damn well Josie was teasing her and she heard her groan. Still, she got out of bed, changing quickly and grabbing the control. After some scrolling, she found the first movie and started playing it just as Josie exited the bathroom in her pajamas and jumped onto the bed and into the arms of her loving vampire girlfriend.

𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒖𝒔𝒂 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒂 𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒕𝒐: 𝑺𝒖𝒏, 𝒔𝒂𝒏𝒅, 𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇𝒊𝒆𝒔, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒇. 😝...𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆

*

To be continued....


End file.
